1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a high-resolution digital master for filing cinematographic films and their conversion into different TV and multimedia standards, in which, method, the overall picture and sound information associated with the cinematographic film is high-resolution scanned, digitized and stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a high-resolution digital film master is only manufactured on film in exceptional cases for the purpose of restoration and exposure, cf. J. Ristow "Restaurierung von Filmen mit elektronischen Methoden" pp. 484 etc. of DE Magazine FKT 9/1995. The so-called master-copying of films for TV applications is nowadays often realized by direct video-copying of films on magnetic tapes in the respective TV standards and picture formats while using color correction, cf., for example, the article "Elektronische Restaurierung von Filmen fur die Fernsehwiedergabe" on page 488 of DE Magazine FKT 9/1995.
However, these methods have the drawback that the quality only corresponds to the respective processing operation, the TV standard and the format of the magnetic recording. Moreover, a new re-recording of the film must be performed for each different TV standard (625 lines or 525 lines; PAL, NTSC and for each picture format 16:9 or 4:3, cinemascope, letterbox, etc.) which is very time-consuming. Moreover, if the film is only available as an uncut negative, a new cutting operation must additionally be performed on the video film. As the original film without real restoration is used as a basic material, the result is dependent on the condition of this film.
To avoid these drawbacks, a proposal for filing and film master-copying, using color correction and subsequent conversion for marketing films in different TV and multimedia formats, is made in the article "Vom analogen Filmabtaster zur digitalen Multistandard-Nachbearbeitung" by D. Poetsch in DE Magazine FKT 9/1995, pp. 502 etc., particularly page 508. The entire motion film of 90 minutes can be stored, after a loss-free compression, on a disk server and re-recorded on a tape store for long-time filing. During evaluation, the picture data are used, after decompression and format conversion, for tape recording or for transmission.
An arrangement for storing frames of a cinematographic film by means of a device for pixel-sequential conversion of the entire picture contents of the film frames without limitation into a digital data signal and a storage device for recording and reproducing the digital data signals is known from DE 295 19 279.8, in which, for real-time capacity, a parallel data signal processing and transmission is provided. For, for example, filing purposes, an intermediate standard of the digitized film which is independent of the television standard should then be realized for, for example filing purposes.